Trailered boats present problems of scale for human beings. While there is art, discussed below, directed towards the goal of providing access to boat cockpits and raft decks either trailered or afloat, there are relatively few items directed to allowing human access to the exterior of a trailered boat. Such access is necessary for cleaning, for repairs and so on.
U.S. patent Publication No. 2003/0145432 issued Aug. 7, 2003 to Figura et al for HANDLE EXTENSION FOR CLEANING HARD TO REACH PLACES is a currently pending application which shows the extent of the problem faced by boat owners: it is hard to reach the top of a trailered boat. As a reaching device rather than a ladder, it is far from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,822 issued Sep. 23, 2003 to Langhoff et al for BUNK LADDER teaches a ladder designed for the interior of a long haul truck., not the exterior of a boat trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,666 issued Jun. 17, 2003 to Miller for PORTABLE SAFETY LADDER ASSEMBLY FOR A TRUCK TRAILER teaches another cargo trailer device. While it shows a ladder with hooks, the ladder is straight, the hooks are dimensioned and configured for a cargo trailer and located at the top of the ladder and various other differences remove this item from consideration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,575 issued Apr. 22, 2003 to Spencer et al for UTILITY PERCH AND TRAILER teaches a sport trailer which itself converts to a platform or hunting blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,708 issued Jan. 14, 2003 to LaBrash for LADDER MOUNTING SYSTEM teaches another cargo trailer ladder with some form of hooks at the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,318 issued May 14, 2002 to Smith for J. C. LIFE LADDER is an example of another type of boat related ladder which is used to get from water to dock and is otherwise unrelated to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,846 issued Feb. 25, 2003 to Bennett et al for TRAILER PLATFORM may be relevant to the present invention. It teaches a step of expanded metal which may be attached to a boat trailer in order to provide a step at the level of the trailer rails. It does not teach any form of ladder, is not easily movable and does not have similar attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,794 issued Oct. 31, 2000 to Staal for PORTABLE SELF-ADJUSTING LADDER is an example of an A-frame ladder with feet adapted to use on flat ground and thus arguing away from use with a trailer rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,946 issued Apr. 27, 1999 to Brackett for BOARDING LADDER AND WINCH MOUNT SYSTEM FOR BOAT TRAILERS AND THE LIKE is an interesting design which shows a ladder with a circular section and a bracket on the foot, allowing easy access (the device is a boarding ladder) to a boat on a trailer. The device has a bracket which does not allow easy moving of the ladder and is not of a size and shape to allow it to be used along the trailer or to reach the top of a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,961 issued Sep. 1, 1998 to Schmeets for QUICK-ATTACHABLE TRAILER STEP teaches a device rather like the '846 patent above, however, it teaches a bracket which may allow easier repositioning along trailer rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,070 issued Mar. 10, 1998 to Eldred for TRAILER-BASED SUPPORT FRAME FOR USE IN VERTICALLY TRANSFERRING PERSONS AND EQUIPMENT teaches a ladder for descending into a man hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,782 issued May 19, 1992 to McCarty for Boat Boarding Ladder teaches a device for boarding a boat from water: it has a top dimensioned and configured to engage the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,119 issued Aug. 13, 1991 to Baughman for RETRACTABLE STAIRS FOR VEHICLES and U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,850 issued Apr. 9, 1991 to Baughman for Retractable stairs for vehicles both teach stairs which may be permanently mounted on a bumper and retractable into a box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,076 issued Jul. 24, 1990 to Tripke for SAFETY TRAILER STEP is a possibly relevant step having a bracket for mounting on a trailer rail, but not easily moved and not provided with any A-frame ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,303 issued Jul. 11, 1989 to Cooper et al for TWO-POSITION LADDER is another device for boat boarding from the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,270 issued Nov. 1, 1977 to Greenfield to DEMOUNTABLE BOAT TRAILER STEP is another potentially relevant step also lacking easy methods of moving along the rails and lacking a step ladder for access to the top of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,719 issued Dec. 12, 1967 to S. E. McCrea for REMOVABLE STEP FOR A TRUCK CAMPER teaches yet another step, this one dimensioned and configured to attach to a bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,280 issued Jul. 6, 1937 to A. J. Matter for SUPPORT shows an unrelated technology with a bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. D456,747 issued May 7, 2002 to Louie for BOAT TRAILER STEP is yet another step lacking easy traverse means, an A-frame ladder and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. D448,335 issued Sep. 25, 2001 to Ehnes for TIRE STEP ASSEMBLY teaches an interesting step which teaches towards attachment to a tire, and obviously cannot be moved freely along the length of a trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. D371,336 issued Jul. 2, 1996 to Wilson for STEP FOR BOAT TRAILER teaches a possibly relevant step which may be moved along a trailer rail but sill lacks an A-frame ladder.
It would be desirable to provide a ladder allowing access to the exterior of the boat, even the topsides exterior, when it is trailered.
It would further be desirable to provide such access to human beings of normal scale, by providing steps or standing surfaces substantially above ground level.